For modern people, shoes are not just for protection of soles in walking or running, and aesthetics and durability of also major considerations of the shoes. Thus, designs of shoes become complicated and versatile. Bonding of a shoe vamp is no longer limited to an upper edge of a shoe sole. Some market available shoes have very versatile bonding between the vamps and the soles. All these constitute major challenges to a shoe sewing machine.
FIG. 8 of the attached drawings shows a conventional shoe sewing machine. The conventional shoe sewing machine has a rocker arm 2 comprising a thread engaging device 1 onto which a shoe to be sewn is fit. The rocker arm 2 is supported on a rotation disk 3 for reciprocal rotation for carrying out sewing an edge of a joint between the vamp and the sole.
The conventional shoe sewing machine is only suitable for sewing operation for vamp bonded to an upper edge of the shoe sole. Sewing can only be carried out on opposite sides of the shoe sole. In case the joint between the vamp and the sole is located away from the sole or irregular patterns of sewn lines are to be formed on the vamp, the sewing is first done on an additional vamp, and thereafter, the vamp and the sole are jointed by extra processing. Further, the conventional shoe sewing machine is not able to sew thick vamp and in such a case, a secondary processing is needed to attach the vamp to the sole. This often leads to separation between the vamp and the sole after a long term use.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to provide an all purpose shoe sewing machine that overcomes the drawback that the conventional shoe sewing machine cannot carry out sewing at locations away from the sole of a shoe.